


Going to the Chapel

by dreamer_98



Category: Whitechapel (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fandom Stocking 2013, Fluff, Gen, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 18:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamer_98/pseuds/dreamer_98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The announcement of a wedding between Buchan and DC Riley had come as a surprise to everyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going to the Chapel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [liadt bunny (Liadt)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liadt/gifts).



> Written for **liadtbunny** for **fandom_stocking** 2013\. This was not beta-read; all mistakes are my own.

“Ed, relax. Remember to breathe,” Chandler whispered to a fidgety Buchan as they stood next to the altar, waiting for the ceremony to begin.

“This is the biggest day of my life, Joe. I _can’t_ relax!” he exclaimed.

The announcement of a wedding between Buchan and DC Riley had come as a surprise to everyone. Chandler knew they had grown closer after Riley and her ex-husband filed for divorce. He predicted from the beginning that the two would get on; he just didn’t realise how well. Still, Chandler couldn’t help feeling flattered when Buchan asked him to be his best man.

Chandler looked at the various faces sitting in the pews. On the groom’s side were Buchan’s mum and some ladies from the church, as well as a few of his pub quiz teammates. On the bride’s side sat many of Riley’s extended family and friends. Yet the people who stood out the most were the members of the police department. Mansell and Kent were acting as ushers. Dr. Llewellyn sat in one of the back pews with her baby daughter. Even Sanders, who’d left the force years ago, was in attendance.

Eventually the organ began playing the wedding march. Everyone in the pews stood and turned towards the door in anticipation of the bride. Riley soon appeared arm in arm with Miles, whom she’d asked to give her away in place of her father. Buchan released a nervous exhale as she made her way down the aisle with a loving smile across her face.

The ceremony was short and simple. There were a few teary eyes in the room, but no one more so than Buchan. He had to pause several times during his vows to blow his nose, handing the dirty handkerchief back to Chandler, who held onto it with obvious discomfort. When the vicar announced them as husband and wife, Riley pulled Buchan close for a snog. A few whistles came from the other team members while Chandler averted his eyes. The audience applauded as the newlyweds made their way back up the aisle, both beaming.

Coincidentally enough, the after party took place at the same pub where Mansell’s had been held not long ago.

“Déjà vu, eh?” Miles said as he sat next to Chandler at the bar.

Chandler watched as the bride and groom twirled and laughed on the dance floor. “I have a feeling this one’s going to last,” he said with confidence.

“Here’s hoping.” Miles raised his glass. “To the happy couple.” Chandler’s glass met his in a toast.

Chandler smiled to himself. After the bleak year they all had, it was nice to finally have a little light.


End file.
